The invention relates to polyphase quadrature digital tuners.
In many coherent sonar, radar and communication applications, it is useful for the receiver outputs to be converted to baseband inphase quadrature (denoted I and Q) signal components. This process is referred to as quadrature sampling. When the application uses digital signal processing (DSP), the I and Q signals are converted to digital signals by analog-to-digital (A/D) converters.